brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Czechmate 2
Ok, now I agree with CGCJ, Czechmate does not use chat mod rights well. Today when Mr. Brick, Evanf and I were on chat, evan was being annoying and not stopping when we asked him to. We gave him warnings but he wouldn't stop. Then Czechmate came on and we asked him to ban evan. Well, he beat around the bush and wouldn't do it. Finally, he banned evan, and he banned me without any warnings or motive. I vote to remove his chat mod rights. 23:36, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Remove Rights * 23:36, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Neutral * Oppose *I only banned you for an hour, and you seriously did not help yourself on chat. -- 23:38, April 10, 2012 (UTC) *I was watching. Czech did what was right. 23:43, April 10, 2012 (UTC) *I wasn't there, but to be honest, this just looks like SSX overreacting. It could just be that I don't care about who is banned and who did what, especially if it only lasts for an hour. 23:45, April 10, 2012 (UTC) * The pot calling the kettle black... * Although I had no presence on chat when it happened, I'll have to agree with Berrybrick and 1999bug. 01:29, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *Per everyone also Czech wouldn't be nommed for admin if we didn't trust him. 01:31, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Comments *It's for 1 hour. -- 23:37, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ** You didn't even warn me. Evan was causing the trouble, Mr Brick agreed with me. 23:40, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ***You didn't need one. You where asking for a user who did nothing wrong to be banned, upsetting the chat room. -- 23:42, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ****We don't necessarily have to warn a user. You weren't following the rules and were personally attacking a user. You had it coming. 23:45, April 10, 2012 (UTC) *Of course this is on one of those odd days where the bot is gone. 23:43, April 10, 2012 (UTC) * OK, someone can archive this, Cm and I worked out our differences. 23:53, April 10, 2012 (UTC) *For people who want to know... Evanf HAHAyoudidn'tcopyme!lolololololol 9:22 SuperSpyX waittilIgetchatmodrightsback... youwillpay 9:23 Mr.Brick evan warn 1 9:23 Evanf mhm. I have MANY reasons to get you kicked. Mr.Brick warn 1 SSX warn 1 9:23 Mr.Brick you can't warn 9:23 SuperSpyX $t0pc0py1ngme 9:23 Evanf Yes I can. CzechMate has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:23 Mr.Brick only if mods say you can 9:23 Evanf Any user can. 9:23 SuperSpyX hi CM 9:23 Evanf Mr.Brick, they have. 9:23 Mr.Brick isn't that right czech? 9:23 SuperSpyX ban evan will ya? 9:23 Evanf SKD told me himself. 9:24 Mr.Brick what ssx said 9:24 SuperSpyX he's copying me when I asked him not to 9:24 Mr.Brick yeah 9:24 Evanf And I stopped 9:24 SuperSpyX and being annoying liar 9:24 Mr.Brick and he spammed emotes 9:24 SuperSpyX ban him 9:24 Evanf That was not spamming, 9:24 SuperSpyX all in favor say aye 9:24 CzechMate Wha? 9:24 SuperSpyX aye 9:24 Mr.Brick aye czech say aye plz 9:25 SuperSpyX ok CM, ban him 9:25 Evanf Mr.Brick is just poed because I can warn to. 9:25 Mr.Brick im not 9:25 SuperSpyX evan 9:25 CzechMate Ban who? 9:25 Evanf Yes you are. Sorry to say 9:25 SuperSpyX evan BAN EVAN 9:25 Mr.Brick czech said you have to be a chat scout or mod to warn 9:25 CzechMate WHY? 9:25 SuperSpyX see above 9:25 Evanf Chat Scout's don't exist. You just made that up. 9:26 Mr.Brick no i didn't 9:26 SuperSpyX he was copying me when I asked him not to, he was spamming emotes and being annoying ban evan please 9:26 Mr.Brick evan doesn't understand chat does he? yeah what ssx said 9:26 SuperSpyX OK CM ban him 9:26 CzechMate Chat scouts don't exist 9:26 Evanf I do, understand chat, and you did make that up/ 9:26 Mr.Brick kickban accually nope evan 9:26 SuperSpyX kick him hard 9:27 Mr.Brick yep 9:27 SuperSpyX een dah rhear du eet CM 9:27 CzechMate He didn't do anything 9:27 Mr.Brick two ppl say to ban so plz ban 9:27 SuperSpyX some admin you'll be SilverLego has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:27 Evanf Mr.Brick, it does not work that way. Hai there! 9:27 SilverLego 9:27 Mr.Brick czech he did he was copying ssx and spamming emotes 9:27 SuperSpyX I might revoke my vote hi 9:28 CzechMate One sec 9:28 SuperSpyX ? 9:28 Mr.Brick maybe give him two warnings 9:28 SilverLego IT'S ALL A LIE 9:28 CzechMate I'm not sure 9:28 Mr.Brick or something 9:28 CzechMate I haven't witnessed it 9:28 SuperSpyX gee we did 9:28 Evanf SL, what? 9:28 CzechMate Take a screenshot SilverLego has left the chat. 9:28 SuperSpyX we warned him 9:28 Mr.Brick well you have TWO witnesses 9:28 SuperSpyX WHAT KIND OF A CHAT MOD ARE YOU??? 9:29 CzechMate Look. SSX. 9:29 SuperSpyX not a good one... 9:29 CzechMate I need evidence 9:29 SuperSpyX geez 9:29 Mr.Brick he's an ok one 9:29 CzechMate I'll kick both of you 9:29 Mr.Brick you can't kick me czech! 9:29 Evanf Mr.Brick, I just asked a Staff member at Wikia, and they said and I quote "Chat scouts don't exist. This person who is apparently one is simply lying to try to gain higher power." 9:29 Mr.Brick im innocent! 9:29 SuperSpyX evan beat it 9:30 CzechMate Evan And SSx. Evanf has been kickbanned by $2. SuperSpyX has been kickbanned by $2. sorry about textwall -- 23:59, April 10, 2012 (UTC) *Gee, I bet it was confusing even when it was formatted in a way that was easy to read!-- 01:43, April 11, 2012 (UTC) * Awesome! Dramafest! FB100Z • talk • 00:14, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ** *Wut. * I. Do. Not. Care. Anymore. Stop. Bringing. Every. Bloody. Little. Personal. Dispute. Onto. A. Forum. It. Is. Immature. And. Stupid. - CJC 09:30, April 11, 2012 (UTC)